


【攻坚组】四月联文—可可西里

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】四月联文—可可西里

＃哈哈，一周年快乐！

＃他们，我们，一路走来真的很不容易

＃这里一个小萌新，遇见攻坚组真的很开心

＃以后也一起走下去吧❤

＃昨天和今天早上，和闺蜜的智商无下限行为

＃有点赶时间的小段子

＃一个有“味道”的故事

＃私设如山xx高中背景你懂的吧

＃可能友情＞“爱”……？，就当他们在一起也是可以的，可能语气看来羽生有点冷漠但是……他们超好的！

＃顺便吐槽一下学校饭堂阿姨的……听力

＃大概谁都看不懂我在写什么包括我自己

＃我也不知道笑点在哪但是和她在一起笑就很开心

＃帮我捉下虫，谢谢

＃加油加油❤

《朋友，一起吃早餐吗？》

——要来点饺子吗——

金博洋喜欢吃饺子

很喜欢很喜欢的那种

但他每天早上都没时间去吃饭堂的饺子

为啥没时间？

“因为我要学习！”

“真的？”羽生结弦总会这样问一句

“……”，也不全是

还不是因为想追上你，哼

每天早上天还没亮，气鼓鼓地坐在课室吃小超市的面包

自然吃不了饺子

————————

羽生结弦总觉得去饭堂吃早餐比什么都重要

吃什么倒无所谓

“反正每天都要去饭堂转一圈！”

站在饭堂门口的羽生有点小骄傲，又不知道自己为什么要骄傲

——一个天都没亮完的早上————

“金博洋！又不去饭堂吃早餐！” 第二勤奋第一优秀的羽生，第二个进了班

“怎么了嘛？”金博洋嘴里应着，人还埋在练习里，来不及抬头

羽生提着一袋饺子走到金博洋面前

“好香！”闻到味儿了，小金同学终于放下笔，一把抓住袋子打开来吃

羽生靠着桌子检查他刚写的作业

“羽生你真好，记得我喜欢吃有玉米的！”

“我怎么会记得，今天饭堂阿姨刚好给的就是这个。” 真是嘴硬

嘿，怎么可能不记得，和你有关的东西我全都舍不得忘

“敢说不记得？话说平时还有白菜哦~”

“不过嘞，可以表扬一个~” 金博洋笑得露出虎牙

羽生弯下腰，小金同学抬起头，脸都不红地啵了一口

“表扬什么？”

“表扬你给我带了吃的啊！我跟你说超市的早餐包我真的吃腻了balabala……”

“咳……要不是饭堂阿姨把‘两个’听成‘五个’……真是难为体脂百分之三的我。”

“拉倒吧你！从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！”

糊了一把小孩的顺毛，羽生走回自己的座位，前排那个小孩还在边吃边炸毛

“金博洋你明天一定要跟我去吃早餐。”

“……”金博洋小声嘀咕了一句，羽生来不及凑过去听，却好像知道那人说了什么

“那必须的啊。” 他这样回答着

——第二个天还没亮完的早上———

“都……没睡醒……就跟你出来吃……饭堂……你……欺负人……”金博洋眼睛都睁不开，托着脑袋“欣赏”对面那人吃饭

“你昨天早上说啥了还记得吗？”羽生摆出一副“你在跟我开玩笑”的样子，露出一个自认为很帅（啊实际上也很帅w）的坏笑

“不记得不记得……zzz” 一点都不清醒

“张嘴。”

“啊……”

“~”

“……”

“！！！”

“羽生结弦你快点原地爆炸！敢喂你爸爸吃辣椒酱！”

“呵，傻子。”

“略！呆子！”

“好好想想你昨天早上跟我说了啥，想起来就再跟我说一遍，我想听。”

“我不！想起来也不！”

“那就再喂你吃一口辣椒酱。”

“你真的坏人！”

—＊—

金博洋：“其实……只要你能稍微等等我，想去哪，想做什么，我都陪你。”

——————————

谢谢你们啦！

下一个！走起！


End file.
